Memory of Ellie
by CheeseyWonder221
Summary: A Single Girl Who made all the difference in my life. Just a Random Drabble...


Hiya Runescape Fandom! I've never really written anything for R.S , but I'm known on that game as Jenski or Zerra Yuna. As Jenski , all Fanficton people get free cake from me: I love you guys! Enjoy!

What You need To Know: I don't treat areas as "Free World" or "Member".This game issorta treated as real life , but when you die , you come back again. Werid , I know. There was a vote for the Wilderness that happened awhile ago , but there was no war. And there was no slavery.

Memory of Ellie

Ellie.

She was my friend. She was a crusader. She was also a Slave for life. But that didn't stop her from changing her destiny.

During the war of the Wilderness and Free Killing, the world was in shambles. Since the killing was possible everywhere, no where was safe. Various people headed to the Unknown Island, now known as Karmanja. I fought for the wilderness. The crusaders for the wilderness happened to be anti-slavery. They won, we were free.

Even though she was a slave, she was a crusader. For the Wilderness. She got secret messages in and out of the castle. Obviously, the castle was for no wilderness. Duh! They want us as slaves. She sent messages through the window of the kitchen. I was also in with such work, but I got tasks that only triforce girls can do. Which just happened to be the reason I was a stuck as a slave…

Ellie was also my best friend. She would listen to me, do everything for me. We both vowed to get out of this cursed castle.

Ellie had a husband. Her Husband was quite charming. He really loved her, but one night, when they tried to escape, they grabbed Ellie and they threatened they would keep her if he didn't come back

**FLASHBACK**

"NO! Not Ellie! Don't… Send Her instead of me!" Daniel cried, Dan her husband

"No… Dan… Leave ME NOW! I WILL FIND YOU ONE DAY!" Ellie shouted, and with tears flying down Daniel's face, he ran.

"No Way. Not Possible. He wouldn't leave Ellie. He LOVED Her!" The Guard said, appalled.

"YOU GO DAN, YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!" Ellie said, wiping away a single tear

**END FLASHBACK**

Ever Since I have attempted to get her out of there. I was also a slave there, as a cook. My passion of the Triforce Girl oath and of cooking got me here. With Ellie.

To put it simply, she had a better life. I would be destined to be trapped. I figured that out after we made the vow of both of us getting outta here. But Ellie? She had spirit. And my service to the World had already taken effect. So she should go.

I found my opportunity the night of the final battle. The whole castle, beside the women slaves, were out fighting. The queen stayed also, but with 3 guards around her. Otherwise, there were no guards. Perfect Opportunity. Even I could get out now.

So, we sneaked out. No one saw us. Not A soul. But, as we were in the center of varrock, it happened.

The Winning of the Wilderness.

We saw soldiers beating down the king's soldiers. Everyone knew if the king was defeated, the wilderness-crusaders won. So, Ellie and I started feeding some of the soldiers with the few bread loafs we had. They thanked us graciously. But One, One looked familiar. It was Dan.

Ellie started to cry and leaped on him. "Dan…Dan!"

"You're Alive! You….ALIVE!" He said, embracing her.

"Where is Jen?"

I had been grabbed from behind.

"RUN ELLIE RUN! GET AWAY NOW! I HAVE SERVED, YOU HAVEN'T! GO!" I shouted. Ellie saluted me, and ran. She was trying to conceal her tears.

"I"LL FIND YOU ONE DAY JEN, I WILL!" Were her last words.

Now, to get rid of this guy. Pfft. Annoying little pest. I just wanted Ellie to run off, away from danger. Now this man was making me P.O'ed. Like he won. Don't underestimate a Triforce girl.

I easily got him to ground quickly.

"Baka!" I said, knocking him senseless.

I ran to my house. Weirdly enough, no one stole frommy home in the ghetto of Varrock. My Mith 2-Hand was still there. Thank the lord!

By the time I got there, the war was over Cheering was all around. The wilderness crusaders Won!

We all were celebrating. But Ellie and Dan were gone. I was so proud of them, getting out so quickly.

I never met them again.

Years Passed. I am now a good cook, making cakes and all. My oath was still carried out. I help new players , and the story of Ellie goes around. But when new kids appear in Runescape and say they've got it bad? What I say is this:

"You've Got No Idea"

* * *

Erg. That SUCKED. Sorry Everyone! 


End file.
